Alpha
|- | Character Alignment: Lawful Evil Zodiac: ♑ Capricorn Positive Traits: Neutral Traits: Negative Traits: |- | History Etymology Current Name: Bitter Frost Aliases: Alpha Past Names: Chione Backstory: Undecided |- | Skills Offense - 8/10 Alpha has been in many fights with various different animals and has trained to be very powerful. Defense - 7/10 Alpha is bulky and decently good at defending herself, but usually focuses on attacking rather than defending. Speed - 6/10 Alpha is decently quick. Agility - 5/10 Alpha is not especially agile. Leadership - 8/10 Alpha is assertive and has no issue taking control of a group, though she isn't the most considerate leader. Stealth - 6/10 Alpha is decently stealthy. Intelligence - 7/10 Alpha is fairly intelligent, if sometimes a bit naive. Herb Knowledge - 0/10 Alpha has no experience with herbs and finds that they are a waste of time. Swimming - 1/10 Alpha has little experience with swimming. |- | Relations Romance Relationship Status: Single Mate/Crush: None Past Mates/Crushes: None Relationships Name/Relation/Thoughts Bullets Creek Heart/Groupmate & Cousin/"I don't agree with a lot of her choices, but she's still my cousin." Cedar Wish/Former Groupmate & Former Friend/"Rules are rules. He can come back if he'll be useful." Jewel Shimmer/Groupmate/"She's quite reserved, but she's strong and a good asset to the pack." Cinder/Enemy/"Glad we won't be seeing his face ever again." Scorched Pine/Groupmate/"He's enthusiastic about serving the pack, but he isn't the brightest." Symbol Key Credit to Apricate for the symbol format! Others' Opinions on Alpha: (If you're a Dweller and would like your character's opinion added, please let me know!) Creek Heart: "She's a lot colder than I could have imagined." Cedar Wish: "I thought we were friends!?" Scorched Pine: "She's pretty cool! And tough, too." Cocoa Snap: "Can't wait to get my teeth in her; she killed Sleet, the bitch." Bolt Wing: "She’s good, I trust her honestly." Black Bone: "Not really sure about Alpha; something seems off." Jewel Shimmer: "She's a good Alpha, though I don't always agree with her decisions." Rose Cloud: "She seems great." Hemlock: "All I know of her is what Cedar Wish has told us, but she sounds like a real jerk." |- | Miscellaneous Voice: Undecided Theme Song: Facts: - Alpha changed her own name to Bitter Frost, feeling that she would need a more fearsome name to be respected. Quotes: "Hmph. Fine, I guess I'll visit. For a while." -Alpha to Terra "I will personally tear you limb from limb and feed you to my pack." -Alpha to Cinder upon being flirted with "Keep your paws off of her, you mongrel!" -Alpha to Cinder when he was attacking Jewel Shimmer "Shocker, even in my dream you're still a dick." -Alpha to Cinder upon being summoned to the Dream World "I'd suggest you leave the territory soon. Rules are rules- After the sun rises tomorrow, you'll be treated as any other outsider would. Goodbye, Cedar Wish." -Alpha to Cedar Wish after he had his legs broken "I won't sacrifice the pack's wellbeing for one animal." -Alpha upon being pleaded with by Cedar Wish |- | Gallery (Any art of Alpha is greatly appreciated!) Bitter Frost by Whisperingice.png|by Whisperingice #1216 Bitter Frost Pixel by Whisperingice.png|by Whisperingice #1216 Bitter Frost by Red.png|by Drown #5020 |} Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Frigid Souls Category:Wolves Category:Canids